


A is for Apples

by TobytheWise



Series: ABC Prompt [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-03 18:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12152691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: He crossed the street making his way towards the stand when he noticed the gentleman manning it. He was sitting on a chair with his feet up on the table reading a magazine. He had aviators on and sported a messy mop of black hair and looked like he hadn’t shaved in a few days. Honestly, Dean thought he was really hot. “Might be interested in something after all, Sammy,” he murmured to his brother.“Seriously?” He asked, looking towards the stand, “Twenty bucks says he shoots you down.”“Oh, you are so on!”





	A is for Apples

**Author's Note:**

> This series is ABC Prompts. It's full of drabbles for one word prompts of every letter. Come check out my tumblr (TobytheWise) and leave a suggestions in my ask box for my next letters.

“Sammy, why did you stop?” Dean asked as he rubbed his eyes. He and Sam were on their way to take care of a vamp nest.

“There’s a farmer’s stand on the side of the road. I wanna grab some organic fruit for the road.” Dean groaned. He didn’t understand his brother’s obsession with organic food. We are men, not rabbits! “Come on, Dean. Just come and see if anything interests you. We have to stop for the night anyways. I just want something to eat that’s not fast food!”

Dean grumbled, “Fine! Let’s go,” as he made his way out of the car. He crossed the street making his way towards the stand when he noticed the gentleman manning it. He was sitting on a chair with his feet up on the table reading a magazine. He had aviators on and sported a messy mop of black hair and looked like he hadn’t shaved in a few days. Honestly, Dean thought he was really hot. “Might be interested in something after all, Sammy,” he murmured to his brother.

“Seriously?” He asked, looking towards the stand, “Twenty bucks says he shoots you down.”

“Oh, you are so on!” Dean knew he was an attractive man. He never had issues when it came to flirting. He put on his best smile and walked up to the stand radiating as much confidence as he could. Just as they made it to the stand, the guy lifted his aviators from his eyes and placed them on the top of his head. Blue. Beautiful, sky blue eyes that made Dean stop and stare. He took a deep breath and placed a smirk on his face.

“Hey there gorgeous.”

The guy huffed. “Does that line usually work for you?”

Sam started laughing, not even trying to hide it. Dean’s face faltered for a second in embarrassment. Keep it together Winchester. You’ve come back from worse. The guy looked to his brother making small talk. “Nice car. You guys road tripping or something?”

“We’re traveling for work. And actually, that would be Dean’s car.”

The guy hummed his acknowledgement, “Explains why you have no game. Relying too heavily on your ridiculous good looks and beautiful car. Must be a real panty peeler.” 

Dean just smirked and replied, “So, you think I’m good looking?” Sam started laughing at Dean again.

“That would be the thing you heard.” The guy looked back to Sammy. “So, you see anything you like?” The guy stood up and gestured to the produce laid out in the stand. Dean noticed the guy better now that he was standing. He was only a few inches shorter than Dean. He was built like a runner and Dean wanted to see just how fit he was under that shirt. 

“Yeah, I just want a bag of those blueberries and some of those apples please.” 

“No problem,” the guy said as he started grabbing the things Sam wanted. Dean couldn’t keep his eyes off of the dude’s hands. The movement of his slender fingers seemed to mesmerize him. He needed to act fast if he was going to win this bet. He knew this guy wasn’t interested but maybe he could still wiggle his way into winning that twenty bucks.

“Sammy, why don’t you take this to the car and I’ll pay.” Sammy sent him bitch face number nine his way.

“Really Dean? You’re gonna pay for my organic fruit.” Dean just leveled his brother with a stare of his own. “Fine. Just hurry up.”

Dean watched his brother make his way to the car. He turned back to the beautiful man in front of him and noticed him smirking. 

“That will come to ten dollars, Dean.” Dean fumbled to get his wallet out. He started taking out the money when he started stumbling with his words.

“So, umm, this is gonna sounds crazy. And, like, don’t freak or anything, but umm… My brother bet me that I couldn’t get a date with you tonight and I’m really hoping to prove him wrong. Nothing serious or anything. Just ummm, could I maybe take you to dinner or something?” Dean could feel his face was hot and red and he was looking everywhere but the man in front of him. When he finally stopped talking and took a breath he finally made eye contact with the guy. He couldn’t believe what he was seeing. The guy had a giant grin on his face. The kind that was full of teeth and gums and made his eyes squinty and his nose crinkle. It made his heart beat faster and his stomach flip. This man was honestly breathtaking. 

“Alright. But I have one condition.” Dean’s stomach did another flip. Is this guy seriously considering it?

“Let’s hear it.”

“You let me drive that beautiful car of yours.” Dean bit his lip thinking. That was his Baby and no one drove her. Was this really worth twenty bucks? But then he was met with those blue eyes again the answer seemed so easy.

“Fine. As long as you promise to drive the speed limit and pull over as soon as I say so.” The toothy grin was back and damn, Dean would do anything to keep that smile on his face. 

“Give me your phone.” Dean handed it over and the guy programmed his number into it. He took his phone back when the guy grabbed Dean by his jacket and pulled him in for a kiss. Dean was so surprised that he didn’t even have a chance to kiss back before he was pulling away again. The smile on Dean’s face was so big it hurt his cheeks. 

“Dude, I just realized I don’t even know your name.”

“Castiel," the guy said with a smile. "Well Dean, see ya later tonight." He sat back down and started reading his magazine again like he hadn’t just kissed Dean. 

Dean got into his car and smirked over at his brother. Sam just huffed and slapped a twenty into Dean’s hand.

 

Later that night, after Castiel had driven the Impala into the middle of nowhere, the boys found themselves laying on the hood of the car looking up at the stars. They chatted about their siblings. Apparently, Castiel doesn’t normally work at that stand where they met. His brother, Gabe, owns it and needed Castiel to cover. 

When they started talking about work, Dean went with a cover story of a head hunter. It’s not like he could go ahead and tell this guy that he and his brother were on their way to take care of a nest of vampires. Castiel talked about a shop he owned in town. They talked about how Sam would love to retire and stay in one place, maybe open up a base command type thing. Dean on the other hand loved the open road and would miss it far too much. Dean hadn’t been on a real date like this in a long time. It was really refreshing and he was loving the company. Him and Castiel just seemed to click. On their drive back to town Dean even went so far as to reached over and grabbed Castiel’s hand.

“You know, I don’t normally do this sorta thing.”

“Let people drive your car?”

Dean snorted. “Yes, but no. I mean go on dates. We travel so much that I usually just pick someone up for the night. But honestly, I’m glad I didn’t do that in this town.”

“I’m glad too, Dean.” Cas said as he got out of the car. “Especially since I don’t put out on the first date,” he finished with a wink and walked towards his apartment. As Dean made his way back to his hotel room, he couldn’t think of anything that could possible wipe the smile off his face.

That’s how Dean started up a real, honest to God, relationship with Castiel. They texted and called each other every day and whenever Dean was anywhere close to Cas’ town he would swing by so they could spend some time together, mostly in bed. The only problem was that Dean still hadn’t told Cas what Sam and Dean did when they traveled. It was started to weigh on Dean but he just didn’t want to risk losing Cas.

About three months after they met, Dean made his way into the now familiar town. He went to pick up Castiel from his apartment and found that his boyfriend wasn’t home. Dean knew that meant Cas was working in the shop that he owned. It’s funny, Dean’s never actually been to the shop before today. He was thinking about that fact as he strolled up to its doors. He was giving the windows a once over when his breathe caught in his throat. He felt his heart speed up and felt unbelief fill his chest. There in the corner of the window was the universal hunter sign letting hunters know this place was welcome to them and had real supplies they might need. 

Dean burst through the doors and bee lined to where Cas standing behind the counter. Castiel saw Dean and had a huge gummy smile on his face until he realized Dean looked distressed. 

“Babe! What’s wrong?”

Dean just barreled up to Cas and grabbed in a tight, bone crushing hug.

“Cas,” Dean breathed into his boyfriend’s neck.

“Dean, you’re worrying me. What’s wrong?”

“That symbol on your window,” Dean says softly as he finally looks around the store. It’s exactly like the other shops that Dean and his brother have gone to for supplies. Random nick nacks, trinkets, and books that look new agey but among them are harmless things that hunters would need for spells and such. Dean had no doubt the more ‘crazy’ things are hidden in the back. He finally looked back at Cas who looked spooked. 

“Are you… Dean, are you a hunter?”

Dean just grabs Castiel tighter, “Yeah Cas. Imma hunter. I was so afraid to tell you cause I assumed you’d think I was crazy but you know!” Dean felt in awe that the man in his arms actually knew about him. It felt like a weight was lifted from his chest. 

“Dean, I never let you come see the shop because I thought you would think I was a crazy hippie or something.” Castiel started laughing as he kissed Dean breathless. 

“I’m so glad I don’t have to hide this from you. Cas,” he help the man at arm’s length so he could look him in the eyes. “Cas, I love you.” He heard Castiel’s intake of breathe.

“Dean, I love you too.” He gave Dean one of his favorite smiles that included scrunched eyes and gummy smile. 

~Six months later~

Dean was hauling Castiel’s bag into the Impala’s trunk. They just finished packing up everything from Castiel’s apartment and moving it into a storage unit behind Castiel’s old shop. Once the bags were in the trunk he made his way to the driver’s door and got in. He started his Baby up and made his way out of town. 

“Are you worried about leaving Sam here alone?” Cas asked as he reached over to hold Dean’s hand. This is the first time Dean and Castiel were leaving Sam for a hunt. Dean was afraid he wouldn’t handle leaving without his brother but he was feeling at ease as he gazed over at his new shotgun occupant.

“Nah. He’s not really alone. There’s Gabe and lately he’s been flirting with that woman who owns the coffee shop in town. He’ll be okay.” And he honestly means it. “Besides, he’s always wanted to set up shop and stay in one place while also being able to help the hunting community. Now he can do that thanks to you Cas.”

“Well, I’m glad I can make you both happy.”

Dean looked over at his boyfriend with a fond smile on his face, “You do Cas. You make me so happy. I never thought I would be able to have this. I’m so thankful Sam wanted those stupid organic apples.”

Cas squeezed Dean’s hand, “And I’m so thankful that Sam made that stupid bet.”

Dean leaned over and kissed Castiel’s temple, “Best twenty bucks I ever won.”


End file.
